1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones and cameras are common portable articles nowadays. Generally, the camera can provide a preferred photograph quality, and the mobile phone has a high-resolution screen suitable for observation. Therefore, a skill of using a mobile phone to wirelessly control a camera to photograph and using the mobile phone screen to view captured images has been developed. In operation, the capture image files can be transmitted to the mobile phone for editing or immediately transmitted to other people through the mobile phone. However, the user needs to simultaneously operate a mobile phone with one hand and operate a camera with the other hand, which is very inconvenient.